A Shepard in the Wilderness
by Knife Hand
Summary: A retelling of the Mass Effect saga where Shepard forges her own path and takes command of the Galaxy, and some of her crew, in her own way. Earthborn, Sole Survivor Fem Shep. Strong Violence and Coarse Language. Chapters 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Shepard in the Wilderness

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: A retelling of the Mass Effect saga where Shepard forges her own path and takes command of the Galaxy, and some of her crew, in her own way. Earthborn, Sole Survivor Fem Shep.

A/N: In this story, I am using a modified ME3 weapons/powers system and ME3 weapons. The major changes are as follows: Ammo powers are a program in the omni-tool that gets more powerful as it is used (so the powers are determined by what the user chooses to install not based on class); all characters can use pistols (I mean really, Garrus can use an Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle but not a pistol?) and can be trained in other weapons by those who are trained in them (Garrus can teach Tali how to use an Assault Rifle); Improved heat sink magazines are not a weapons mod, they are the actual heat sinks that are purchased seperatly, and weapons can have mods in three arears (top rail, barrel and internal), but like in ME3 you can't have two mods in the same area. Shepard has also more than one 'Bonus Power' to more accurately reflect her history and N7 Status.

* * *

"I have already ordered Joker to set a course for the Citadel. We'll be arriving in a few hours." Captain Anderson said. "Go get some food and a shower. I'll let you know when we are getting close."

Commander Rhian Shepard simply nodded her head as the Captain turned and left. Shepard was a short, lithe woman of mixed Asian and European decent. She had shoulder length black hair that was kept back in a ponytail and deep chocolate coloured eyes. Standing up from the bed she stretched, feeling the pain from her encounter with the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime. She walked out of the Normandy's Medbay and into the central mess area. Lieutenant Alenko was off to the right with the Doc while Gunnery Sergeant Williams was leaning against the bulkhead directly in front of the door to the Medbay. Williams stood up straight as she saw Shepard exit the Medbay.

"Commander, how are you feeling?" Williams asked.

"Tired, sore, hungry and in need of a shower." Shepard replied.

Rhian made her way to one of the mess tables, nodding for Williams to join her and thinking that it was interesting that the mess was just outside the Medbay. Maybe it was designed with the Chef's Wednesday Surprise in mind. The surprise was if anyone could stomach the damn stuff. As she slid into the seat, with Williams sitting across from her, one of the Mess crew approached and Shepard ordered a coffee and a sandwich.

"Commander, I just wanted to say thank you. I must have activated some kind of security feature or something." Williams said, running a hand through her dark hair.

"You're part of the crew now." Sheppard replied, nodding to the Mess crew who delivered her coffee and sandwich. "I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back. And normal watching each other's backs during fire fights do not count, obviously."

Williams looked at Shepard for a moment thinking that the Commander was joking, but then realised that the other woman was completely serious and a confused and contemplative look crossed Williams' face before the professional expression returned.

"Tell me what's bugging you Williams." Rhian said, her voice with the concern that was considered appropriate for an Officer in the situation.

"It's just I feel so guilty that I was the only one out of my unit that made it out of there. Let's face it; I was only taken aboard the Normandy because you lost a crewmember." Williams replied.

"It's never easy being the only one left." Shepard agreed, taking a final bite from her sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sorry Commander, I forgot that you were on the Akuze mission." Williams said, then a look of horror crossed her face as she realised how that could be taken.

"It's ok, Gunny." Shepard replied. "It's something you live and deal with day by day."

Taking one last sip of the coffee, the Commander stood and made her way to the small cubby space that was reserved for the Ship's XO. It was just a small room with a bunk and a tiny shower alcove. Stripping down she stepped into the shower. Her body, from below the neck to her feet and the very top of her arms was covered in tattoos, a couple of vivid brands and more than a few very old scars, most from well before she had ever joined the Alliance. The only parts of her that were not marked were the parts that were uncovered while wearing uniform.

Ducking her head under the flow of the water as she felt the stress of hours in armour and the residual pain away in the heat. Finishing the shower she quickly dried off and then dropped on the bunk naked and fell asleep.

* * *

"You surely made a mess of this, Commander." Ambassador Udina said.

"There is more at work here than you realise, Ambassador." Captain Anderson said.

"And don't call her Shirley." Williams added, earning her a cuff over the head from Lieutenant Alenko and a groan from Undina.

"I assume you have never been in combat Ambassador." Sheppard said. "Things are always fluid. Nhilus made his own decisions and was on his own when he got killed. How he was supposed to evaluate me in combat when he was off by himself I will never know."

"It still does not help our case, Shepard." Udina said. "This was Humanity's chance to prove it could be major player on the Galactic stage."

"When will we be meeting with the Council?" Alenko asked.

"Our case will be heard in two days." Udina replied. "That is when C-Sec will be presenting the results of their investigation. In the mean time, keep out of trouble. Captain we have some things to discuss."

Shepard, Williams and Alenko picked up their kit bags and stepped out of the Ambassador's office and turned towards the entrance to the ambassadorial suites.

"So what now?" Williams asked, as they passed the Embassy reception towards the main thoroughfare of the Presidium. "Woah!"

The last the Gunnery Chief added when she saw the lake that ran though the centre of the Presidium.

"Captain's arranged quarters for us during our stay." Shepard said.

"Here?" Alenko asked.

"Of course not. One night's rent on the Presidium would cost you three months pay, Lieutenant." She replied. "Besides the Wards are more interesting."

"I take it you've been to the Citadel before, Commander." Williams said.

"About six years ago. Went to a part of the Wards where they had never seen Alliance Soldiers before. A Turian bar owner mistook me for a stripper looking for work." Rhian said, leading the group towards the access passageway down into the closest Ward. "Broke his arm in three places. Wound up in lockup for two hours till a human told him about the Alliance Uniform and what it means. He explained it was his own fault and I got released."

"Why are we not staying back on the Normandy?" Alenko asked.

"Because every time you go on or off the ship then you have to go through Citadel Customs." Shepard replied. "And given the bloody politicians, if we stayed on the ship then they would be constantly calling us in for meetings. And personally I don't much care for full body cavity searches, at least not from strangers."

"Of course, as we are staying here we won't hear hide nor hair till the session with the Council in two days." Williams said.

Shepard led them down into the one of the 'Upper Wards', which was accessed directly off the presidium not to far from the Embassies. Anderson had arranged individual rooms in a decent little Hotel about a ten minute walk from the access way up to the Presidium. The rooms were nothing special; a bed, a coffee machine, a wardrobe and a view screen.

* * *

Ash was woken by the knock at the door. Glancing at the holographic clock next to the bed she noted that she had only been asleep for a few hours. It had been late Morning when the Normandy had gotten into the Citadel and they had been released from Udina's office in the early afternoon, but she had been exhausted when they had arrived. With a groan, she rolled out of bed and padded over to the door in a tank top and a pair of soft exercise shorts. Looking through the peephole, she saw the face of Commander Shepard on the other side. Not even thinking about what she was wearing, Ash through open the door, half expecting Shepard to be dressed in Armour and ready with a mission. Instead Shepard was dressed in a pair of jeans, that just fell short of being tight enough to qualify as 'painted on', a slightly loose white blouse and a leather N7 Jacket. Even when not in their Armour, all N7's love proclaiming their status.

"Commander?" Ash asked.

"Get dressed, Williams. I'm taking you out to dinner." Shepard said with a grin, and Ash knew it was not really a suggestion.

"Huh? What about the Lieutenant?" Ash asked as she stepped back from the door and turned to her kitbag to find some civilian clothes.

"He's got a migraine from his L2 implants, so he won't be joining us." Shepard replied.

Ash managed to find a pair of black slacks, a light blue blouse and an old bomber jacket that had belonged to her father. Anderson had been kind enough to let her collect her personal effects before they had left Eden Prime, not that she had much in the way of Civvie clothes. It was that outfit and a god awful bright pink blouse and skirt set that one of her sisters had gotten her as a joke. Pulling on her duty uniform boots, and idly noting that Shepard was wearing the same, Ash stood and began walking to the door.

"Bring your sidearm." Shepard ordered.

Ash retrieved her pistol and was about to magnetically attach it to her thigh like she did in her Armour but then she realised there was nothing to attach it to. With a shake of her head, Shepard took the pistol from Ash's hand and, reaching around her body, tucked it into the back of Ash's pants. Ash, despite herself, looked at the back of Shepard's pants thinking that they were too tight to do the same with the Commander's Pistol, only for Shepard, who had caught the look, open her N7 jacket to show an old style leather shoulder holster.

"Oh wow. I've never seen an old style holster before. I thought no one used them since they found the Mass Effect tech on Mars." Ash said.

"Not everyone gets the latest tech, Williams. And sometimes it is useful as no one goes looking for holsters anymore." Shepard replied. "I still got an old style, pre Mass Effect, hold-out pistol and ankle holster. Of course I can't wear that in these pants."

"So where are we going?" Ash asked.

"A little steak house about twenty minutes from here." Shepard replied. "The most popular Human run restaurant on the entire Citadel. You usually need a reservation six weeks in advance, but the owner owes me, so I called in a favour to get us a table."

"Why am I not surprised that you are owed favours by restaurant owners on the damn Citadel, Commander?" Williams asked.

"Because you're more than just a gun and a tight ass?" Shepard asked. "Or maybe you are just cynical. Which is it Chief?"

Usually Ash would come down on someone who made a comment like that like a bag of hammers… fired from a Dreadnaught's main gun, but there was something about Shepard that Ash could not explain. It was that something that deflected her ire at the sometimes crude innuendo of the Commander as much as it inspired her to follow the Commander anywhere.

"Watch and find out." Ash replied.

Even she did not know if she meant watch her actions or watch her ass, but Shepard just nodded, grinned and walked out of Ash's room, leaving the Chief to follow after.

* * *

"Rhian! Dear, it is lovely to see you." The owner of the restaurant said with genuine delight. "It's been far too long, my friend."

"That it has, Martin. That it has." Shepard replied.

There were looks of surprise and outrage on the faces of some of the patrons waiting to get in as Shepard and Williams were escorted past the line. Despite the fact that the restaurant was in the Wards, most of the patrons were the high and mighty of the Citadel, including two Turian Generals, the Asari Councillor and pair consisting of an Asari and a female Human who were the biggest Holovid stars at the moment with their series of 'buddy-comedy' movies where the pair were Security partners patrolling the Airtimes Tau Sector.

While the owner tried to placate the crowd by informing them that without Shepard he would not be alive to have opened the restaurant, the two Alliance Soldiers were shown to their table. Ash actually had a fun time, eating drinking and talking with Shepard. Apart from the now deceased Nirali Bhatia who had been in her unit on Eden Prime, Ash had not had many female friends in the past several years, partly thanks to her Grandfather's reputation and partly due to the fact that most Maries she had been assigned with were male. Even so, it was not until the night was over and Ash was back in her small hotel room that she realised that she had done nearly all the talking and still knew next to nothing about Shepard.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Shepard in the Wilderness

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: A retelling of the Mass Effect saga where Shepard forges her own path and takes command of the Galaxy, and some of her crew, in her own way. Earthborn, Sole Survivor Fem Shep.

* * *

Kaidan and Ash stood flanking Rhian, a step behind the commander with Ash on her right, while Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson stood off to the side. The Council stood on their little platform across a void in the floor and Saren's giant hologram was projected beside the Council off to Shepard's left.

"You failed in your mission, Human." Saren said, condescendingly. "The Beacon was destroyed and a Spectre lost his life."

"Does he come with a mute button?" Rhian asked, nodding her head at Saren's hologram. "Actually, why the fuck is that asshole even present at this meeting? You don't fucking ask the murderer who you should prosecute for the murder he committed."

"Commander, please." The Asari Councilor said.

"Honestly, what kind of grab ass operation are you running here?" Rhian raged. "You were informed that Saren was the prime suspect in the assault on Eden Prime and the murder of Spectre Nhilus, so you not only invite the cock sucker to this meeting, but you also turn all on Nhilus' case files over to him? In the Alliance, Saren would have been stood down from duty as a minimum, not given all the information he needs to cover up what he did."

"C-Sec found no evidence as to who was responsible." The Salarian Councilor stated.

"Of course they didn't." Saren said. "Now I have other matters to attend to."

With that comment Saren closed the connection and his hologram disappeared.

"You hobbled their investigation." Rhian said, ignoring Saren's interruption. "You gave them an unrealistic time frame and insufficient access to the necessary information. Executor, can you please relay to the Council the comments of the C-Sec Officer that was assigned to investigate this case?"

The Executor shot Rhian Shepard a dirty look before he approached the railing of to the side where he was waiting.

"The Officer requested that I attempt to stall this meeting because he had insufficient time to properly investigate the matter and he was being actively blocked by someone with Spectre access." The Executor reported.

"See." Rhian exclaimed. "This whole situation was cluster fuck from the beginning. Nhilus' job was to evaluate me and observe me in combat. First indication something was wrong the little shit-stain pissed off with the lame ass excuse that he 'moves faster on his own'."

The Asari Councilor rubbed her forehead in frustration and the Turian Councilor sighed.

"Look, give me free reign to investigate and I'll prove the fucker did it." Shepard demanded

The three Councillors looked at each other, communicating silently. Both the Salarian and the Taurian reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, Commander." The Asari Councilor announced. "Bring us evidence."

"Fine. But you should wonder how an Alliance Dock Worker on a backward Alliance Colony would know the name of two Spectre Agent's whose identities are, if not classified, then at least not widely known." Rhian announced. "Until then, Kiss My Ass."

Without waiting, Rhian immediately turned and walked away. Kaidan and Ash immediately fell in behind her, with Anderson and Udina following behind after a brief pause. Rhian led the group down the stairs to the water feature half way to the elevators.

"Right, we got to find evidence. Suggestions?" Rhian said.

"What about that C-Sec Officer you were talking about?" Kaidan asked.

"I don't think the Executor is going to tell us where they are." Ash said. "He seemed kind of pissed at you, Commander."

"The Embassy's contact in C-Sec is Harken." Udina provided.

"Harken's been suspended. Drinking on the Job." Anderson countered.

"He was the first Human C-Sec Officer." Undina insisted.

"I know Harken." Rhian said. "He knows the next time I set eyes on him I'm going to rip his lungs out through his asshole."

"Thank you for that image." Kaidan commented.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Boss." Ash said.

"The only other option is Barla Von. He's a Volus Financial Advisor. He hides money for the ultra-rich and is an agent for the Shadow Broker." Anderson Said. "If anyone can find what we need, it's Barla, but he won't be cheap."

"Right, let's go get the wheels turning." Rhian said.

* * *

"Grab your gear." Shepard said, after banging on Ash's door. "Barla Von has come through."

"Ok, Boss." Ash replied.

Ash stripped down and got into her awful pink and white armour. Despite over twenty requisitions, and knowing there were other fitting suits of armour in the Eden Prime Armoury, the Supply Clerk had thought it funny to stick her with the 'Girly' Armour. Regardless, she continued to prep, attaching each section of her Armour in turn and making sure that it was comfortable. More than once she had suffered severe chaffing from ill-fitting Armour, but one time her crotch section was rubbing in a very different way during a four-hour firefight. Stupid thing almost got her killed as she was not concentrating on the battle as she was trying to prevent herself having a massive orgasm.

Locking the last section of her armour in place, but leaving her helmet on the bed for now, Ash turned to her gun bag. She immediately attached her pistol to her thigh and the assault rifle to her right shoulder, before considering which other weapon she should take. She ignored the submachine gun, there were no really tight quarters on the Citadel, so it came down to a choice between her sniper rifle and her shotgun. There were long corridors and wide-open vistas that made the sniper rifle a good option but there were also rooms where the shotgun could be effective for crowd control. After a moment's hesitation she chose the Sniper Rifle and secured it to her left shoulder. She took a moment to load Disruptor Ammo from her Omnitool before picking up her helmet she went out to meet the Lieutenant and Commander.

Kaidan was standing in his black, light armour with an assault rifle on his back and a Pistol at his hip. Like her own, Kaidan's weapons were basic Alliance Issue, with the rifles being an M-7 Lancer and the pistols being M-3 Predators, with her sniper rifle being a M-92 Mantis. Shepard was in her N7 armour with its distinctive red and white stripe down her arm, equipped with an assault rifle and a pistol, but her weapons were of much better quality, more suited to her N7 status. Shepard's rifle was the burst firing M-15 Vindicator, a blockier rifle than the rounded lines of the Lancer; while her pistol was the rapid firing and hard hitting N7 Eagle, a pistol specifically designed for N7 Soldiers.

"What's the word, Commander?" Kaidan asked as Ash put on her helmet.

"Word is there is a Krogan down in C-Sec Headquarters, being questioned, who has information both on the C-Sec Officer we are looking for and a possible lead to Evidence on Saren." Shepard explained.

"Are we expecting a fight?" Kaidan asked.

"It's a Krogan, Lieutenant." Ash said.

"Let's go. Keep alert, but stay calm." Shepard instructed. "And if anyone has to headbutt the Krogan, it's going to be me."

Shepard started to walk away and Kaidan turned to Ash.

"Is she joking?" he asked.

Ash just shrugged, but she figured if anyone could get away with headbutting a Krogan it was Shepard.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Shepard in the Wilderness

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Summary: A retelling of the Mass Effect saga where Shepard forges her own path and takes command of the Galaxy, and some of her crew, in her own way. Earthborn, Sole Survivor Fem Shep.

* * *

"What's the matter, Williams?" Sheppard asked when Ash fidgeted for the third time on the elevator ride.

"Sorry Commander." Ash replied. "This armour is not the best fit."

"I'm surprised any Alliance Requisitions Officer would ever issue improper armour." Alenko interjected.

Shepard snorted at Kadien's naive comment.

"Yeah, keep believing that, Lieutenant." Shepard retorted.

"He thought it was funny to give me the girliest armour he had." Ash added.

"Right. Change of plans." Shepard said, using her omni-tool to change their destination.

"Where we headed, Boss?" Ask asked.

"To get you ready for combat." Shepard replied.

* * *

"Willis!" Shepard called out. "I know you are in here!"

"Fuck, Shepard." Willis said as he came out of the back room. "I told you, the Fourth Gen Miniature rail-mounted grenade launcher won't be available for another three months. Though I still say putting one of those on your Eagle is nuts."

"Oh, come on." Shepard replied. "I've done all the math. With the other mods, I'll be able to take out anything short of a Mainline Battle Tank with the Eagle."

"Yeah, well let me know when you test that, so I can be elsewhere." Willis said with a shake of his head. "So, what do you need?"

"What upgraded Heat Sinks you got?" Shepard asked.

"Only got First Gens. You already got, what? Third Gen?" Willis countered.

"Yeah, but these two only got base." Rhian replied. "Alright you two, give up your Heat Sinks."

Both Kaden and Ash began to pile their standard Heat Sinks on the counter while Willis brought out the upgraded Heat Sinks that were slightly more efficient.

"Don't suppose you have a TFC system?" Shepard asked sceptically.

Willis just gave an eye roll and shook his head. Shepard sighed by nodded, not really surprised. Thermal Fluid Cooling systems were rare, even among Elite N7 Operators, but Shepard had one. Normally her Heat Sinks were stored in a harness of combat webbing over the breastplate of her Armour, along with a few grenades. Once the Heat Sinks were 'spent', instead of discarding them, she would slot them into the loops of the TFC around her waist, which cooled them sufficiently that after two minutes they were able to be used again as if they were a new Heat Sink. Used well, the TFC effectively extended the ammo capacity to close to infinite.

"Williams needs a full new set of armour." Shepard continued. "What you got available?"

"Not a lot, actually." Willis replied. "I got some of the new Marine Armour that's supposed to become standard for line Marine troops. Got one set that should fit."

"Right. Break it out. Williams, go get changed." Shepard ordered. "Now, what mods you got for their weapons?"

* * *

Shepard, Williams and Alenko were standing around waiting for the Krogan, by the name of Urdnot Wrex, that Bala Von had pointed them towards. Wrex was talking with, well ignoring and insulting, a C-Sec Officer.

Ash was much more relaxed and comfortable in her new blue and white Marine Armour. There had not been many available Mods for their weapons, and what there was did not appeal to either Kaiden or Ash. Shepard understood that, as she had extensive arguments with other N7's about Mods and it all came down to personal preference.

"You Battlemaster Wrex of Clan Urdnot?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. What do ya want, Human?" Wrex replied.

"I want a lot of things." Shepard replied. "A rail mounted Grenade Launcher for my pistol; four hours with the Consort that involves strawberries, whipped cream and an electric mixer; Harken flopping on the floor in front of me bleeding from massive rectal trauma. But what you can help me with is crushing the walking pile of shit known as Saren under my boot, setting him on fire and pissing on the ashes."

"Thank you for those visuals, Commander." Kaiden said slightly queasy.

"Ha. I like you, Human." Wrex chuckled. "Tell you what. The Shadow Broker wants a guy called Fist dead. Idiot plans to double cross The Shadow Brokers. Help me with that and I'll help you crush Saren."

"Maybe we should just go with that C-Sec Turian who was investigating Saren instead." Ash said.

"I know where he is." Wrex said. "I could hear the argument he had with the Executor from here and then he was muttering he was going to see a Doctor in the Wards. A Doctor Michelle. Someone took a contract out on her. Amateurs or they would have hired me."

"We have to save her, Commander." Kaiden almost demanded.

"Down boy." Rhian said. "Forgive the Lieutenant. We're still trying to get the factory stamp saying 'Combat Virgin' off his ass. He'll settle once he's seen a few people blown apart."

* * *

The breach into the Medical Clinic was efficient, brutal and over almost before it started. The four humans hired to kill Doctor Michelle had been standing in two groups bracketing the Doctor. Not bad for thugs intimidating someone helpless but perfect targets for the breach assault. The Turian C-Sec Officer had just been sneaking into position when Rhian, Wrex, Ash and Kaiden had breached. Rhian and Wrex had each taken down one of the groups with bursts from their Assault Rifles before the thugs had even had time to turn in reaction to the breach.

"Huh. I was tougher than that when I was five." Rhian said, poking one of the corpses with the toe of her armour's boot. "More intimidating too."

"Well that's great." The Turian C-Sec Officer said sarcastically. "Any reason I should not arrest you all?"

"You're Garrus right?" Rhian asked. "The guy who was going after Saren? Good, because I am going to make all your dreams come true."

"Ok?" Garrus said confused. "I've never been that into Humans though."

"Not that, Bird Boy." Rhian said with a roll of her eyes. "I am going to find Saren, go all Psycho on his ass and use his head like a sock-puppet. I am giving you the chance to come along pop a couple of caps into his ass."

"I have no idea about most of what you just said, but if you're going after Saren, I'm in." Garrus said. "I've had it with C-Sec anyway. The Executor is more concerned about politics than stopping crime."

"Welcome aboard. I feel like I am assembling a Merc Company. What you think Williams? Rhian's Rampagers or Shepard's Slaughterers?" Rhian asked.

"Commander, shouldn't we be focusing on info on Saren?" Ash asked back.

"I heard that Fist was arranging a meeting with someone who wants to see the Shadow Broker." Garrus said. "Rumour is the meeting is tomorrow."

"Whoever agreed to that is dumber than a Pyjak." Wrex said. "The Shadow Broker meets with no one. Even I work through intermediaries."

"I bet the meeting is about Saren." Kaiden said.

"Well duh." Rhian replied. "The meet is probably our best bet to intercept. Still I would like to scout out Fist beforehand. Makes you wonder how he came up with that name? Sounds like something you pay extra for at an Omega Brothel, the anything goes kind."

"Chora's Den is a hive of sex, violence and more violence." Garrus informed.

"My kind of place then." Rhian replied, walking out of the Medical Clinic.

"Um… thanks." Doctor Michelle said as Shepard left, getting a casual wave in reply.

Kaiden sighed, Ash and Garrus just exchanged glances and Wrex chuckled as they followed Shepard out.

TBC…


End file.
